nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Theme Songs
Here we put our own and suggest various theme songs for people. Make each person a subsection and put your song underneath it, it may be either a soundtrack or a non-soundtrack. Soundtracks include movie/video game pieces as well as all orchestra music (including classical composers). Non-Soundtracks are everyday songs you may hear on the radio. Please put the name of the song, where its from (if it's a soundtrack) or who wrote/performs it (if it is not a soundtrack.) Soundtrack Kyr Bloody Tears - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Reason: Not only is this one of my favorite pieces to play (LISTEN TO THE PIANO VERSION BELOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, ITS BEAUTIFUL) and my favorite soundtrack to a videogame ever, quite frankly, but it fits the character of "Kyr" perfectly. Castlevania in itself is about the struggle to defeat Count Dracula once and for all, and I can't think of anything better for the "vampire" of NC. Gnu So I'm doing this less as "oh this song defines me" and more as "If I'm ever in some sort of fight to the death/ fight for the fate of the world, I want to be hearing this stuff". Also, I shall be limiting myself to only 1 song per album, otherwise this list would be massive. To Glory - Invincible (TSFH) Reason: This song is just too awesome not to include here. As if the theme was epic enough, they have both the trumpets and the horns take it up an octave, at the same time. The pure screaming beauty of that... Shivers every time. Immortal - Illusions (Thomas Bergersen) Reason: Great driving tempo and more horns in stupidly high register. Gotta love Bergersen's work. Winterspell - Skyworld (TSFH) Reason: The horn part towards the end would make any battle epic. Starting to see a pattern yet? Time to Say Goodbye - RWBY Volume 2 (Jeff Williams (featuring Casey Lee Williams)) Reason: C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!!!!! In all seriousness though, this thing just has such a kick ass driving tempo that ANYTHING would be better with this playing in the background. Birth of a Hero - Classics: Volume 1 (TSFH) Reason: The build up on this one is great, and again the horns are epic. Oh My God Horns. United We Stand Divided We Fall - Archangel (TSFH) Reason: Again, the horns are awesome, and this time they're accompanied by some epic vocals. That, and the fact it's in 7/8 make it awesome. Super Imperial March by John Williams (also known as Darth Vader's theme) Reason: It makes you sound like a badass. Duh. Moon Over the Castle by Pappara Kawai (also known as the Gran Turismo theme) Reason: It sounds epic, completely disorganized and insane. Like my NC militaries. Non-Soundtrack Glock Bitches- DJ Isaac Reason: It doesn't matter what kind of bitch you are, Glock loves all bitches. Thunderbirds are Go- Busted Reason: This song clearly defines the fact that if you oppose Glock you are screwed. It also repeats the line "don't be mad please, stop the hating" which should be taken to heart by everyone Glock kills (especially one person). Kyr Rebirth- Erra (Augment) Reason: Rebirth is a highly melodic metalcore song with an intro straight out of Final Fantasy. It's generally just a kickass song about transcending mortal means. Swing Life Away- Rise Against (Siren Song of the Counter Culture) Reason: If you want to know my opinion on life, look no further. Today We Heard The News- Authority Zero (The Tipping Point) Reason: A ska-punk song about constants in a changing world. Look no further than the chorus for my reason of putting it on here. Honestly, this band hasn't been heard enough. They're fantastic. Big Bad World- Authority Zero (Stories of Survival) Reason: Same as Swing Life Away, basically. This song is more upbeat and is very melodic, obvious Reggae/Ska influences. Magery Glory And Gore - Lorde Reason: You can try to take us // But victory's contagious Everybody Wants To Rule The World - Lorde Reason: Welcome to your life // There's no turning back ''(This is a cover of a song by Tears For Fears. It's simply that Lorde's voice gives me life) Broken Bones - CHVRCHES Reason: ''Catch them, and kill them // Your only hope is evil Remain Nameless - Florence + the Machine Reason: I wish to remain nameless // And live without shame Sleepsong - Bastille Reason: I could quote any pair of lyrics here and they would be entirely accurate. Swag - Lindsey Stirling Reason: I really don't think I need to explain this one, do I? Super Knights of Cydonia by Muse Reason: Mixing trumpets and violins into a rock song can make it sound super awesome. Super Awesome. The Final Countdown by Europe Reason: Because IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN! Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd Reason: It's a song that contains the best guitar solo ever performed... and that's about it. Wayne Missing Person - Michael W Smith Reason: He had a fire and he could feel it in the marrow // It's been a long time and I haven't seen him lately but // I've been searching for that missing person Category:Miscellaneous Category:Potential Junk